Honeymoon
by Karsten69
Summary: After their wedding Atsuki and Natsuki go back to Kisaragi for their Honeymoon. Little do they know that someone else will try and get between them. Written in good english for your reading pleasure. Atsuki x Natsuki x Nami


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters in/or the game itself. They belong to their respective owners. Lux Pain is ergo not mine. Atsuki X Natsuki X Nami Sounds strange but yeah it works (at least in my head) this is one of my only 1st person fics since I like how Atsuki is. I have also decided to use proper English just for your reading pleasure, it gets pretty frustrating in the game.

* * *

Honeymoon

5 Years had passed with Silent extermination and moving from city to city, it was tiresome but worth it knowing people were safe from harm. Natsuki and I got married when she turned 18, as she grew up she became very beautiful and I developed feelings for her as well, how could I not, she had been my partner for so long both in Silent cases but also when I needed personal comfort. It was a very happy day, Natsuki's birthday I mean, my birthday present to her was a wedding ring, she screamed right into my ear but never before have I thought a scream was so cute and happy, normal screams on missions makes me a little depressed. We got married a sunny June afternoon, in silence, just the two of us, Nola and Ray while I think Liu Yee was hiding in the shadows. So we have petitioned some days off for our Honeymoon after a looooong talk with Nola about it, though Aya was putting in a good word for us, and Liu Yee says he can handle it on his own. Of course our honeymoon was going to be in Kisaragi, my dear newlywed wife was adamant about it, and so we journeyed to Kisaragi with the train like normal people would do…

It was a wonderful day outside and I sat on the train with my dear wife sleeping on my shoulder, I tried to nudge her awake, the wedding and everything were pretty taxing on her, but we needed to get off soon so there was no letting her sleep in. Well I managed to get her awake and we managed to get off the train at Kisaragi Station, but right there was a rather familiar face, Nami Kamishiro and her birds, almost certainly up to no good again. She had grown too in the five years since I last saw her, she was absolutely gorgeous, second only to my wife of course, she had kept her hair the same length or actually made it a little longer so it still reached the lower part of her back, her face had lost all traces of chubbiness that most kids had and was replaced by wonderful features. All in all she was a very attractive young lady.

"Yo Atsuki, I knew you would come, the birds told me they saw you in the next town getting on a train." There was no hiding anything from this girl, she could be the single most effective spy in the world when she wanted to, and 90 % of the time she wanted to.

"I figured you would still remember me after all this time Nami, I know better than anyone that you wouldn't forget me."

"Of course not, who could forget someone as cool as you." She winked at me, making me blush a little, it went unnoticed by my Natsuki so no worries there, "Well I have to get home and get something to eat; Yayoi will chew my head off if I'm late again, well later." A single thought about Yayoi came to mind, was she doing okay, and was she helping people the way she wanted to?

She ran off into the distance like so many other times before but this time she turned and blew me a kiss, perhaps she did not know I was married. My wife was still pretty groggy so she did not really contribute anything to the conversation, that is, until Nami blew me that kiss, I could clearly feel her shinen rise with anger and decided that our honeymoon should not have such a bad start, so I kissed her into submission, to which she replied with a purr and became calm again.

"Honey you just know what to do no matter what happens." A smile was on her lips and in the sunlight she looked even better than normal, so I kissed her again.

When I released our kiss again, I told her the thing I felt, also the thing she needed to hear, "I think you're the most beautiful woman on this planet." I ran my fingers through her long enticing sapphire hair that moved so cutely in the wind. She grabbed my waist with both of her hands and told me to get to our apartment; yes she also insisted that we use the room I had back when we were having those strange mission days here. Right next to Tohodo… I wondered if Ryo was doing well, if he had moved on after all that happened.

Well we came to Rainbow Hill just in time to the sunset, and it was as amazing as ever, no, that doesn't give it enough credit, seeing it like this with the woman you love, the best thing in the whole world. We sat at the edge, yes someone had ripped a part of the fence apart so there was a gap, normally it would be dangerous to have something like that, but at this moment, it just felt perfect gazing at the sunset. Natsuki leaned on my shoulder again and sighed heavily.

"It's been a long journey for the two of us hasn't it? I mean after we met for the first time till the joy we are experiencing now. The thrills and tears we had to endure, not to mention the separation at times." I could see she felt melancholy but she continued her story, "I was really, really afraid the time you had to dive into that enormous mass of darkness, which you wouldn't return from, back to me…" she felt silent and I could feel her tears on their way. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to comfort her.

"It is only because of your light, your feelings for me that I was able to return… because I wanted to see your smiling face again." I looked at her face and smiled at her, well the best smile I could muster, she smiled back at me and I could tell she felt better. She rose after a good while and tugged at me to follow her. Of course the place she took me was none other than our apartment and after getting inside she locked the door, looked down upon the floor, embarrassment in the form of a blush had crept onto her beautiful face, her shinen told me of her nervousness and of what she wanted for this special night…

* * *

Well this little chapter was fine wasn't it? Yeah I know I haven't written much on my major fics lately, but hectic life/schedule is taking its toll, I mean with a toothache for nearly a month and no time to write in due to anime+friends (yes at the same time) along with various other stuff (including the temp loss of my music and fanfics, yes my external hard disk drive wouldn't connect to power), I have been in a writer's slump. But now with the help of a new ext hdd I should be back on track, pair that with the fact my toothache is about over and I have summer vacation on Friday. So yeah the next days I will begin writing again like I used to do.


End file.
